


Oh my Litle Girl

by an_anna



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, ghost - Freeform, raised the dead, super power, they can see dead person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anna/pseuds/an_anna
Summary: “What is the ONE thing i asked you NOT to do tonight?” “Raise the dead…” “AND WHAT DID YOU DO?!” “…Raised the dead…”





	Oh my Litle Girl

Seungkwan and Hansol had known each other since they are young, 8th grade to be exact. They were there in the “special children” group. The group is small one, but Seungkwan and vernon just clicked. It was years later when they decided that they want to live together. As stated, they are special children, they can see what normal people can’t see. Yes, they can see dead people -- or what we call ghosts.

Hansol saw them for the first time when he was five. He saw an old man sitting on a chain in the park without moving, his gaze empty. When Hansol told his parents, his parents told him there is no one there. Since then, he has been gradually seeing things. It was when Hansol turned 10 that he can differentiate easily which one is human, which one is not. 

Seungkwan is a bit different. He was able to see them after he was born. He cried out loud a lot when he is child. But, at first he can see any kind of ghost, even the scary ones. But the things he has been seeing also kept on changing. Slowly, his sightings decreased. Everytime he celebrates his birthday, he sees less and less of them. On his 10th birthday he can only see a small ghost child. And this remains unchanged until his old age. 

Both Seungkwan and Hansol hate going to hospital. While others hate it because it brings them closer to death and sickness, they hate it because there are a lot of unfinished businesses there. Right now, they are in one of the biggest hospital in Seoul. Seungcheol’s partner, Jeonghan, their senior in high school just give birth to the couple’s first son. They were there to give their blessing.

“Hansol. Look at that litle girl. She is so young. Why is she already on the other side?” They see a little girl wearing a white dress playing alone in the swing.

“Seungkwan. Don’t be like that. It will be bad if she sees you,” Hansol reprimanded him.

Yes. Another thing, ghosts don’t know that Hansol can see them, but they know that Seungkwan can. And they tend to bother Seungkwan, because maybe Seungkwan can help them got they wanted. For Seungkwan, however, it was tiresome. 

Both Hansol and Seungkwan have normal professions and secret jobs. On the surface, Hansol is a normal salary man, while Seungkwan owns a fruit shop with the harvests from his family garden. But underground, they are shamans. More like, they can bring back the dead -- not the type where they can bring them back to life in the flesh, but they can help the spirit to have few hours living to finish their needs. 

It goes like this -- the family goes to them, and they tell the family that the spirit can’t go straight to afterlife because of an unfinished business. One of the shamans will then offer their body to be possessed by the spirit. The spirit will be living in that body for a few hours. However, it can’t stay there for more than 24 hours or else the body will die instead. 

But, they can’t do it every time. There are rules and prohibited things to do. One, they can only do it once a week. Because the ritual needs a lot of energy and full surveillance, they can only do it on Friday nights, the night where spirits have high energy. 

Once they enter the room, they see Jeonghan holding a tiny baby enclosed in a blue blanket. “Your son is so cute Hyung.” 

“His name is Seunghan. Isn’t he cute?” Seungkwan plays with the baby’s cheek and they start to chat about Jeonghan pregnancy and the baby.

It was when they excused themselves to go home since they still have job to attend.

“Seungkwan-ah,” Jeonghan called him.

Jeonghan is actually one of the members of the club. His ability is to sense the spirit so he can predict the future.

“Yes?”

“I’ve seen this little girl in here. I think she will follow you. Be careful.”

Seungkwan sighs, “Ah, that one, I think she knows that I can see her.”

“And today is full moon, Seungkwan. You shouldn’t forget. And Hansol, I think you really need to tie up Seungkwan this time or it will be really dangerous,”

 

“I understand. I’ll try to keep him low. I know it’s a full moon. Maybe we’ll just stay on our bed for the whole night,” Hansol just laughs.

Once they go out of the hospital room, Hansol holds Seungkwan’s other hand, “I need to back at the office. I don’t know whether I will work overtime or not. Please remember Seungkwan, today is a full moon. Once you’re back from your shop, you can go cook our dinner. But please, I ask you one thing to not do tonight.”

“And that is?”

 

“Please don’t raise the dead.” Hansol voice is stern, it even gives a chill to Seungkwan’s spine.

Seungkwan nodded. “Promise me?”

“I promise I will not raise the dead Hansol,”

“Good,” Hansol gives Seungkwan a simple kiss on the forehead before they part ways, Hansol to his office and Seungkwan back to his shop.

Both Seungkwan and Hansol can’t bring the dead back during the full moon. Because during full moon, the spirit are too powerful so sometimes, they can overtune to continue living, or they can compete to enter the body and make the body weak. So they always avoid to raise the dead when the full moon comes. 

In front of Seungkwan’s shop, there’s a little girl standing with a very wide smile, her eyes trained to see the older man and lots of passerby just walk past her. Yes, she is the spirit from the hospital.

Seungkwan comes home at 7. He goes to grocery to make dinner. Hansol practically eats everything, but he just want to make something special. Once he is done preparing the ingredients, he is startled to see someone sitting on the kitchen counter.

“I know you can see me,” it was the little girl from before.

Seungkwan tries to ignore her. He pretends he doesn’t see her.

“Don’t be like that. I know you can see me,” Now seungkwan wanted to drop the plate cause she keeps on appearing in front of him.

“I just want you to help me. Please help me,” now the girl is batting her eyelashes, and acted cute in front of him. It seems like the girl knows he is weak for aegyos.

But Seungkwan promised he will not do it tonight. From the last massage from Hansol, the other will be back within an hour. And the dinner should be done by that time too.

“Don’t you at least want to know my last wish?”

Okay, that intrigues seungkwan. He has always been curious with spirits that still linger because of unfinished business. But Seungkwan cannot waver, he can’t listen to her and accidentally raise her. The little girl sees Seungkwan waver a little.

“I want to know how it feels to have parents,” She starts her story.

“More like... how it feels to feel having a family,” Okay, Seungkwan wants to know now.

Seungkwan puts down the last dish on the table. He doesn’t look at the little girl but he is listening to her.

“You see. They threw me away right after they know I’m born with lots of diseases. Even it’s their fault because they did drugs. In the orphanage, they can’t provide for me as I continued to fall ill, so they gave me away to a state hospital. Did you know that I’ve been in the state hospital since I was four? And I don’t remember how, but I just left the world when I was six.”

“Poor you,” Seungkwan accidentally lets out his inner thoughts.

The little girl’s eyes shine so bright, “YOU DID HEAR ME!!! Please!! Let me just let me! You can be my parent. Please, just for a few hours. Let me feel what other children feel.”

Seungkwan sighs, “We don’t have a body okay. You can’t enter an adult’s body. I can’t help you. There is nothing I can do to help you.”

“You don’t need a body actually,”

“WHAT? No! We need a body to bring back you to life,”

“It’s a full moon. If you raise me, I can by myself like this for 2 to 3 hours. Then I will start fading away. I will not do anything bad. I’ll be a good daughter to you.”

“I never know we can do it without the body.”

“You can, because spirits are strong during the full moon. Try it,”

It’s definitely something Seungkwan gonna regret. Without him being fully aware of it, he just recites the spell to raise the dead. And once he is done, what stood in front of him is no longer spirit, but a girl, with flesh and clothes, though the clothes look so old, dirty, and torn. 

The girl eyes shine, “See, I can become a human. You can touch me. Its flesh. You are not going through me,” And yes, Seungkwan touches her, and she is indeed living flesh; warm skin. 

“Now, tell me your name?” Seungkwan guides her to sit on the couch.

But the girl is indeed in a good mood. She already tried so many things; touching glasses and plates. It almost makes Seungkwan have a heart attack, afraid she will drop and break them.

“If you have daughter, what name you will give to her?”

“Hah?”

“I’m your daughter. Give me a name?” Now she is holding Seungkwan favorite mug.

“Seunghee. Chwe Seunghee,”

The girls smiles, “Then, Seunghee it is,.

Seungkwan now tries to make her take a bath and change her clothes. Hansol may have Sofia’s old clothes in his closet. Even if they are bigger, they are still more presentable. But Seunghee is a girl who has never felt the real world for a long time. She is having really a good time in the bath. She keeps playing with water till make all the tiles in toilet wet, which makes Seungkwan change his clothes. Not only that, she did make the rooms wet too and definitely messy. Just after Seungkwan puts on her clothes and they settle in the living room, he hears the front door open. He see it, Hansol is back.

Seungkwan hurriedly hides Seunghee behind him. He stands stiffly so Hansol wouldn’t be able to see the little girl. 

“I’m back, babe,” Hansol keeps his habit to kiss Seungkwan’s forehead when he comes back.

“WHAT THE HELL! WHO IS THAT!” Yep, he see Seunghee.

Seunghee crawls out from Seungkwan’s legs and greets Hansol, “Hi dad! I’m Seunghee, your daughter.” 

Now, Hansol doesn’t understand anything. He takes a closer look, and notices that the girl looks like the spirit from the hospital earlier. He turn to see his partner who now getting pale.

“What is the ONE thing I asked you NOT to do tonight?” 

“Raise the dead…” 

“AND WHAT DID YOU DO?!” 

“…Raised the dead…”

“I’m hungry. We need to eat first before you to tell me everything,” Hansol take off his tie and walks to the dining room.

“Can I eat too?” Seunghee follows the other two to the dining room. Seungkwan just nods.

They are sitting together like a family in the dining room, and Hansol keeps seeing the little girl in front of him.

“Seungkwan appa. Can I have a spoon? I can’t eat with chopsticks,” Seungkwan smiles and give her spoon, and he see how the girl eagerly eats her dinner.

After dinner they sit together on the sofa, and the TV is playing some late night cartoon on a kids’ channel. “Now, you need to explain to me,” Hansol said.

“She is Seunghee. I accidently recited the spell and then here she is, born again.”

“Whose body is it?”

“No one’s,” Seunghee answers.

“How can it be?”

“Actually, when the full moon comes, if we recite the spell to only one spirit, they don’t need a body. But they can only become human for two to three hours before disappearing completely,”

“And what is her unfinished business? Why is she calling me dad and you appa?” Hansol’s questions haven’t ended yet. 

“She just want to know how it feels to have family. She died as an orphan. I felt bad for her.”

Seunghee looks at Hansol. “Let me be your daughter for an hour.”

Hansol sees the sincerity, and something tingles in his heart. He smiles and then he takes out his phone. “Let take a picture together,” he snaps a few photos of them.

Afterwards, he takes out a few toys that they have and play it together with Seunghee. The little girl chats with and plays happily with the dolls and robots in front of her. She tell her temporary parents that she dreams to be a nurse if she can grow up. She also wishes to meet cute boys too. And she also said that she wished Seungkwan and Hansol were her true parents, cause she believes that they will not abandon her and maybe before she died they could fly to Hansol’s hometown (Seunghee never ever believe that Hansol is Korean). Seungkwan and Hansol just gave curt replies, they tend to listen their little girl blabbering.

The clock in living room tells them that it is now 9pm. Seunghee puts down her toys. “Seungkwan appa. Hansol appa. I want to sleep. Would you like to read me a story and sing me a lullaby?”

Hansol even picks her and helps her brush her teeth. Since they don’t have another bed, they let Seunghee sleep in the middle of their bad. Seungkwan lies on her right, while Hansol is on her left, and Hansol’s hands held a Rapunzel book. He slowly recites the story. After reading, Seunghee is still not asleep. Now, Seungkwan sings a lullaby. 

“Sleep tight, sweetheart,” Hansol kisses Seunghee forehead.

“Have a sweet dream,” Now Seungkwan kissed her forehead.

Seunghee looks at her parents. “Thank you. It’s been really nice to be your daughter. I wish, in next time, I could really born as your daughter. Thank you,” Seungkwan and Hansol try their hard to not flow down tears. 

A few seconds later, Seunghee starts to close her eyes, and then slowly, she disappears into thin air. Seungkwan’s and Hansol’s tears then come out. 

Hansol closes the distance between them and kisses Seungkwan, “Seunghee’s wish is granted. She will be fine up there,” he says.

Seungkwan touches the part of the bed where Seunghee slept. “She is. Lets just pray in another universe she really got amazing parents.”

“In another time, let’s pray that she will be our daughter.”

Seungkwan finally smiles, “And we will take her to New York, give her the best and watch her grow to become a nurse.”

“We will be the best parents.”

That night, they sleep in each other embrace, traces of tears still on their cheeks. But they are sure tonight’s moment will remain as the best memory in their lives. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to post on Spooky fanfest. But because one and another. I decided to post it on my own account. Sorry for the inconvinent. I hope you like it.
> 
> thank you for the prompt. and spookyteamfanfest for proofread.


End file.
